


Soldier

by awkward_rotter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amnesia, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, Eventual Smut, Female Titan Arc, M/M, amnesiac newt, don't know how to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_rotter/pseuds/awkward_rotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?"<br/>"The name's Alby."</p><p>- In which Newt and Levi's squad find themselves back in the Glade. Newt can't remember the time he spent there before being taken to the Interior to become a Scout. All he knows is that he has to help the Gladers and the brunette that seems glued to his side to escape the Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THOSE THAT AREN'T FAMILIAR WITH ATTACK ON TITAN::: Titan's are basically just giants, and if you want to search Three Dimensional Manoeuvre Gear that's what the wires and stuff are for. The Female Titan Arc is important to SnK/AoT but not the next chapters in this fic.

_The Titan’s footsteps were like shockwaves, the ground shaking and booming. The sound of the horse galloping behind it was drowned out but the rider seemed unphased. He simply removed his feet from the stirrups and brought them up onto the saddle as he moved to stand up, but remained in a crouching position on the horses back. His dark eyes were focused on the giant. In the blink of an eye, he pulled out two blades from their side holders, two thick wires shooting out of the gear strapped to his waist. The horse galloped riderless now as the man was pulled away by the wires now latched onto the Titan’s body._

_Swinging around the Titan’s shoulders, the man bent his knees and lifted his arms with his dirty blond hair blowing into his eyes. The wires came off of the Titan’s flesh, sucking back into his gear before he shot them back out and they caught the Titan’s shoulder blades. They started to pull him towards the giant in mid air but he balanced his weight so he swung around the giant’s front before returning to its back. The Titan reached out to grab him and he barely missed. The man let out a battle cry before he shot past the back of the Titan’s neck and with a downward stroke his blades sliced the flesh there easily. The Titan let out a shrill roar and the wires once again returned to the man’s gear._

**_“Newt! Fall back!”_ **

_Newt let himself fall to the ground and despite the height he still hit the ground tidily with barely a sound, his eyes looking angrily at his Comrade who rode towards him. Standing quickly, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. His white stallion was coming towards him within seconds. Mounting his stallion, Newt urged him into a gallop as the Abnormal Titan began to flail and grip its neck. The blond didn’t so much as blink or look back when the Titans body collapsed to the ground with a low roar._

**_“The Female Titan is following Levi and his team!”_ ** _The Scout yelled over the air rushing past them and the thundering hooves._

**_“Then we go to them.”_ ** _Newt didn’t have to shout. The Scout looked at him in awe and fear before nodding firmly._

**_“As you wish.”_ **

_The pair turned around, Newts white stallion, Ghost, snorting, and galloped towards where Levi’s team were to be found. It had grown dangerously quiet. There were no Titans to be seen in the vast open fields in front of them, and Newt was becoming anxious. Even the Scout galloping beside him knew something was wrong. When they found Levi’s team, they realised why. The group were being chased by the huge Female Titan, just like the Scout had said. Newt gasped, his eyes widening as he looked at her. No wonder they weren’t trying to bring it down._

**_“What are we going to do, sir?!”_ ** _The Scout shouted, looking at Newt expectantly. The blond glanced at the brunette and frowned. The Scout was young, very young, and he still had that glimmer of innocence in his wide, blue eyes._

**_“What is your name?”_ ** _He asked calmly and the Scout’s expression relaxed into surprise._

**_“My name is Wren, sir!”_ ** _Newt almost nodded, reverting his eyes to the Female Titan they were drawing closer too._

**_“Wren, I need you to join up with the team. You must do whatever Levi asks you to now, I have to do something… On my own.”_ ** _Newt felt Wren’s blistering gaze but ignored it._

**_“What are you planning on doing, sir?”_ ** _Wren inquired in an almost fearful voice, as if he was scared of the answer._

**_“Stop calling me sir,”_ ** _Was Newt’s reply, **“My name is Newt. Now go to Levi.”**_

**_“Yes… Newt.”_ **

_Newt smiled. The brunette spurred his horse on and Newt watched him turn towards Levi’s team. Newt stayed on course. Straight towards the sprinting Female Titan. He had to buy them some time. They were almost at the forest, they needed some time to set up the trap. Newt gritted his teeth as he got even closer to the Titan. He only needed to slow her down. Drowning the doubts building in his mind, he slipped his feet out of the stirrups for the second time and swallowed his nerves. He was galloping right behind her now._

**_“You read for this, bitch?”_ ** _Newt growled under his breath._

_The strong wires shot out again, gripping her lower back and Newt steadied himself as he flew through the air off of his stallions back. He heard a faint whinny over the wind rushing by his ears. Unsheathing his blades, he let himself swing towards her right shoulder before releasing the wires hold and slashing at the Titan’s bicep. Blood spurted out and the Titan’s eyes shot to where he was. She went to reach out and grab him but he fired the wires again and they found their mark on her knee._

**_“Too slow,”_ ** _He hissed as he dropped suddenly._

_He swung down like a pendulum past her legs and when he reached the climax he snapped the wires off of her and fired them at her face. She quickly reached and grabbed the wires in her hand, pulling on them roughly and Newt cursed as he fell to the ground. His body hit it like a ton of bricks, the breath being knocked out of him as he rolled carelessly. Groaning, he tried to push himself up. There was a booming noise as the Female Titan stopped in front of him. He looked up just in time to see her bring her hand down on him._

**_“Fuck!”_ ** _He yelled and jumped out of the way, ignoring the insessant burning in his limbs. When the cloud of dust cleared slightly, he almost instantly shot towards her hand that was now half buried in the earth._

_She made no sound as he ran up her forearm, but she lifted her hand and tried to grab at him with her free one. He rired his wires and fell out of the way, swirling around to land on her back. He didn’t bother slashing her the nape of her neck. He couldn’t risk breaking any of his blades. Instead, he grabbed her hair and pulled himself over. She whined, her eyes aflame as he hung in front of her face by her hair. He glared at her with equal malice, his feet resting on her cheekbones._

**_“I’m right here you fucking bitch!”_ ** _He all but screamed at her, **“Bite me!”**_

_She let out an ungodly screech as she opened her mouth and lunged for him. He let go of her hair and fell, but she stumbled and he fired his wires at her one last time. Using them to swing behind her, he landed on his feet and skidded to a halt. She tripped and landed on her knees. He grinned, delighted by how his plan had worked out. Now he could see that Levi’s team had a lot more space between them and her. In fact, it looked as if they’d already reached the forest._

**_“Come here!”_ ** _He screamed, **“Finish me off! I fucking dare you!”**_

_The Female Titan suddenly spun around on her knees, glaring at him. Fear now began to settle in his chest. He was beginning to feel tired. He’d killed three Titan’s already and riding since dawn was taking its toll on his leg. He sighed as the Titan stared at him, the bitch was weighing her chances. So, he straightened his back and gripped his blades a little tighter. He wasn’t going down without a fight._

**_“I’m not letting you go that easy,”_ ** _He spat and the Titan pushed herself up and-_

**_“Newt!”_ ** _Newt blinked in shock, a small grunt of surprise escaping him. He could hear the familiar pounding of hooves on the earth and sure enough, galloping through the Titan’s legs was Wren on his mare, Newt’s stallion following loyally. Newt almost felt angry. Almost._

**_“Wren?! What are you doing?”_ ** _Newt asked, his voice tight and demanding. Wren stopped just in front of him and the Titan started to charge towards them._

**_“Just get on! Levi found something and we need to get to it now!”_ ** _Newt mounted his stallion and they galloped around the Titan, who only just managed to catch herself in order to turn and follow them at a sprint._

**_“What did he find!?”_ ** _Newt yelled and Wren merely smirked._

**_“A way out.”_ **

_Newt stared at him dubiously. Wren’s face showed hope, and piles of it, but it shimmered in his eyes and that smile he wore was something Newt rarely got to see on any Scout. This ‘way out’ must be something special. He lowered his head and patted his stallion comfortingly. Maybe they weren’t going to die today. Just maybe._

**_“There it is!”_ ** _Wren said out of the blue and Newt looked up sharply. Any comments died in his throat and his breath left his lungs in a rush. The ‘way out’ was in fact a huge white, glistening tear in mid air. It was like the space in front of them was ripped apart to expose something purer than life on the other side._

**_“What is it?”_ ** _Newt found himself pondering._

**_“It’s some kind of portal! It opened up and we went theough it by accident! The other side is safe! But we needed you for it to close!”_ **

_Newt’s heart started to beat a little faster. Safe? The meaning of the word was almost lost to him now. He hasn’t felt safe since he was a child, and he’s never truly been physically safe from what was enevitably waiting just outside the walls. He held little hope for this safe place- for Gods sake he didn’t even know what was on the other side! –but that didn’t stop his heart from filling with the foreign emotion._

**_“Keep your leg on sir!”_ ** _Wren knocked him out of his thoughts, **“Some of the horses didn’t take to kindly to the portal!”** Newt grunted in reply and tightened his legs grip on his stallion. Ghost, Newt thought as he looked down at his faithful horse beneath him, we can do this, my friend._

**_“Okay, Newt,”_ ** _Wren looked over his shoulder at Newt with a smile, but it vanished almost immediately when his eyes were drawn to something behind Newt. The booming reached his ears soon after. Slowly, Newt arched his head and gasped. The Female Titan was gaining on them. Her eyes were burning into him._

**_“Newt! We’re almost there! Hurry!”_ **

_Wren disappeared into the portal. Newt kicked Ghost on and he felt the scream surging through his chest from the pit of his stomach; it ripped its way out and it made his own ears ring. Screaming, Ghost raised his legs and leaped through the white space. It… washed over him. Like he was pushing through a waterfall. His head was devoid of any thoughts, his vision white and serene. The sensation lasted a few seconds until he hit the other side like a brick wall and millions of sounds, sights and smells crashed into him._

**_“NEWT!”_ **

_The Titan’s hand came out of nowhere. Newt’s scream was cut off and he choked out the last syllable as the Titan grabbed him and Ghost carried on galloping away from them. His arms were trapped under the Titan’s clenched fingers wrapped around his aching body. He heard shouts but he couldn’t see a damn thing, the pressure was too great to keep his eyes open and pain exploded in his ribs. There was an inhuman, demonic screech and it faded out of existence when the Titan’s hand suddenly dropped and Newt held his breath._

**_“Oh Gods, help us get him out!”_ **

_Newt hit the ground full force. The weight of the Titan crushing him and he felt exhaustion creeping up on him again. Small hands, human hands, found him and he felt the weight lift. Gasping for breath, he stumbled forward and opened his eyes. He was looking at grass, people having to hold him upright, but his head still sagged and his hair fell in front of his eyes. Why was his legs so heavy? They felt like dead weight._

**_“Newt…? Come on, sir!”_ ** _He blinked and he realised Wren was in front of him._

**_“Wren?”_ ** _He muttered and the helping hands let go of him. He kept himself up._

**_“L-Look around, sir.”_ ** _A look of sheer happiness washed over Wren’s youthful face, **“We’re safe.”**_

_Newt let out a shuddering breath. He gazed around, his eyes drifting over tall trees and the stretch of grass in every direction. There were people he’d never seen before watching him, but Levi and his team were grinning at him. Was this… was this safety? It felt different here. Lighter. Like the air was cleaner. He glanced behind him. The Titan’s severed hand laid still on the floor, a few boys poking at it cautiously, and the portal was nowhere in sight._

**_“What is this place?”_ ** _Newt asked quietly. His voice hurt and it came out hoarse and rough._

**_“The Glade,”_ ** _He turned to look into a strangers eyes. The dark skinned boy was his age, but shorter and more built up muscle wise, and there was a strange flicker of recognition in his dark eyes, “ **Welcome back, Newt.”**_

_Newt’s lips parted and he eyed the boy with narrowed, tired eyes in suspicion. Wren placed his hand on his shoulder gently and squeezed. Newt shut his eyes, breathing in this new air. The Glade. Why did that sound so damn familiar? Why did it feel so much like home? He opened his eyes slowly and the boy was still standing in front of him with his arms folded over his chest._

**_“Who are you?”_ ** _A brief look of sadness and grief flashed across the boys face but it went as quickly as it had came, although it remained in his eyes._

**_“The name’s Alby.”_ **


End file.
